This invention relates to the exhaust system for a two stroke internal combustion engine and particularly concerns a pulse tuned exhaust system.
In prior art two stroke engines the exhaust port remains open during the charging of the air-fuel mixture. Accordingly some of the new charge of air-fuel mixture escapes into the exhaust system from where it is discharged from there. The escaped fuel is lost without producing any power but the total fuel intake to the engine is used to compute the fuel economy and the horsepower of the engine.